A personal identification number or “PIN” is a numeric code used for access control. PINs may be used in conjunction with a physical device, such as an access card. In the context of banking, an automated teller machine (ATM) may require an access card (e.g., bank card) and a PIN in order for the user to perform actions, such as deposit, withdraw, or transfer funds at a financial institution.